Transtorno
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Se ela soubesse que um simples deslize atrás do volante fosse causar tantos problemas, teria ficado em casa. Mas é sério, tem remédios que controlam isso, sabia?


_Essa versão do Edward é da Marcella. A Dakotta é criação total da Marcella. Pensando bem, essa história é toda da Marcella, eu só escrevi._

_._

* * *

Ela começou a bater os dedos no volante, estava perdendo a paciência. Havia entrado no carro há quatro horas e seu corpo começara a reclamar na segunda hora, e apesar de gostar muito das músicas que tocavam na rádio londrina, definitivamente detestava dirigir do lado direito.

Uma vaga. Suspirando aliviada, começou a guiar na direção de seu oásis pessoal no meio do estacionamento quando um carro prateado a fechou bruscamente e estacionou primeiro.

Toda a linha de pensamento coerente desapareceu de sua mente e antes que a porta do carro prata pudesse ser aberta, ela engatou a primeira marcha e acelerou. O motor roncou alto, mas o barulho da batida ecoou.

Tomada pela satisfação da vingança, ela deu ré, mas em seguida percebeu a gravidade do que havia feito. Ela acabara de bater no carro de uma pessoa que nem conhecia, de propósito e teria que pagar por isso.

Talvez não se conseguisse fugir bem rápido.

Lançando um olhar pelo retrovisor ela recomeçou a dar ré, dividida entre a vontade de rir e o medo da reação do motorista do outro carro. Afundou o pé no acelerador, mas o carro não se moveu, quando voltou os olhos para o para-brisa, encontrou um homem parado ali, completamente lívido. O motorista do carro prata. Merda, pensou, mas a vontade de rir ainda não havia desaparecido completamente.

"Você está completamente maluca?!" o homem vociferou, e só então ela percebeu que ele estava segurando seu para-choque.

Estranho.

"Ahhm..." abriu um vão da janela, não se atrevendo a descer "Desculpa?"

"Desculpa? Desculpa?! Você acha que uma simples desculpa vai resolver tudo?"

"Pela sua cara, não, né?" o canto dos lábios dela se curvaram para cima e os olhos dele se estreitaram.

Ela pode jurar que ouviu um rosnado, mas poderia ter sido apenas o motor.

"Desça." ele ordenou.

"Não!" ela devolveu, de um jeito teimoso e mimado que o irritou ainda mais.

"Desça agora."

Com um suspiro ela terminou de abrir a janela e inclinou o corpo para fora.

"Olha... Me dá seu telefone e conta e eu pago o estrago, tudo bem? Mas não existe a mínima chance de você me convencer a descer desse carro enquanto houver uma chance de fuga!"

Ele piscou, confuso.

"Se vai me pagar, por que fugiria?"

"Você parece querer me matar."

Ele piscou novamente. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto estava certa.

"Ok..." ele respirou fundo, tentando ao menos disfarçar a expressão "Eu não vou te matar, desça e vamos conversar."

Ela não se moveu, apenas o encarou da cabeça aos pés, e ele se forçou a continuar imóvel, apesar de se sentir completamente desconfortável.

"Qual seu nome?" ela perguntou, tombando a cabeça de leve pro lado.

"Edward" ele respondeu automaticamente, espelhando o movimento dela "E o seu?"

"Dakotta."

"Vai conversar comigo agora, Dakotta?"

"Não estamos conversando?"

Edward travou o maxilar, se esforçando ao máximo para não arranca-la do carro a força.

"Por favor." pediu entredentes.

Dakotta o mediu mais uma vez.

"Preciso estacionar primeiro." ela apontou o próprio carro, com os lábios repuxando nos cantos e ficou claro pra ele que aquilo fora uma piada.

"Vai tentar fugir?"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, meio surpresa pela pergunta, já que era extremamente possível.

"Talvez." ele não sabia se deveria rir ou não.

Sentia como se ainda estivesse estar irritado, mas ela tinha tão pouco amor à vida que até o próprio Edward conseguia enxergar a graça da situação.

"Eu poderia chamar a polícia."

"E eu poderia fugir ainda mais rápido."

Se encararam, numa espécie de disputa de poder.

"Vou com você" ele declarou, se aproximando da porta do carona.

"Não! Sem chance!" Dakotta deu ré, antes que ele pudesse tocar a porta.

"Não foi um pedido." Edward se sentiu na obrigação de explicar. A garota ainda não percebeu que não tinha escolha.

"Olha aqui, cara! Você não vai entrar no meu carro nem que-"

Ela parou de falar, ainda sem conseguir entender como em um instante o tal do Edward estava em pé, do lado de fora, e no instante seguinte sentado ao seu lado, se ajeitando no banco e cruzando os braços.

"Deve ter uma vaga por ali." ele indicou com o queixo, num tom sombrio.

Dakotta se permitiu um minuto de puro choque, ninguém deveria ser tão rápido.

"Você é estranho."

Edward a encarou, de testa franzida, ela não parecia pensar antes de falar ou agir.

"Você também." replicou, por não saber o que mais dizer. Especialmente pelo fato de ela estar tão certa.

"Acho que é a primeira coisa que você disse que eu concordei." ela comentou, sorrindo e guiando para onde ele havia falado.

De fato havia uma vaga ali, a última antes do muro, e dessa vez ninguém entrou na sua frente.

"Pronto, devidamente estacionada, pode me dar seu telefone, eu te dou o meu e você pode seguir o seu rumo." ela disse de uma vez, gesticulando bastante com as mãos.

Edward achou intrigante o jeito dela, Dakotta não parecia com medo, mas deveria ter.

"Acho que deveríamos tirar umas fotos do estrago antes."

"Ah cara, qual é?" ela gemeu as palavras "Eu confio em você! Pela cara que fez quando me viu, aposto que não vai querer aumentar o estrago só pra me fazer gastar mais dinheiro."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." ele estreitou os olhos, a irritação começando a queimar em seu estômago.

Por que ela não obedecia e acabava logo com isso?

Dakotta girou os olhos de um jeito dramático, sem poder acreditar no homem sentado ao seu lado. Olhando melhor, ele parecia bem mais novo do que ela havia pensado, só o jeito de falar e os modos que o faziam parecer um velho com uma neurose que beirava esquizofrenia. E ele era tão mal humorado que provavelmente tinha problemas intestinais, o que era triste de se pensar já que ele era tão bonito.

"Olha, Edward... Eu sei que não foi a atitude mais esperta, mas eu já disse que vou pagar! Não tem motivo pra me fazer perder mais tempo, nem você! Ainda mais quando os nossos carros ainda estão andando e tudo mais." ela só reparou que os olhos dele eram dourados quando eles escureceram.

"Atitude mais esperta?" ele repetiu entredentes.

Tentando pesar as palavras, Dakotta sentiu seu coração disparando, não sabia o porquê, mas parecia uma hora adequada pra sentir medo.

"Oi?" perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo e se acalmar.

"Você disse que não foi a atitude mais espera... Isso significa que foi de propósito?"

A vontade de rir voltou a atormenta-la, como ele não havia reparado?

Edward flexionou os dedos algumas vezes, os imaginando em volta do pescoço da garota. Seria rápido, ela nem saberia o que a atingiu. O brilho de diversão nos olhos castanhos dela fazia sua raiva aumentar exponencialmente.

Ela desviou o olhar para cima, ainda decidindo o que diria e pressionou os lábios com tanta força que eles acabaram ficando avermelhados, Edward não falhou em notar, especialmente o inferior.

"Má escolha de palavras." explicou por fim, dando um meio sorriso que ele julgou cínico.

"Então vamos tirar algumas fotos?" o tom dele foi tão descontraído que Dakotta começou a excluir a possibilidade de uma neurose e considerar um transtorno bipolar.

"Me dá sua mão." ela pediu séria e os olhos dele se arregalaram, completamente dourados mais uma vez "Vai, me dá sua mão!" repetiu mais impaciente e ele acabou cedendo, confuso demais para negar.

Seguiu com os olhos enquanto ela pegava uma caneta, apoiava a mão dele na dela, tão pequena em comparação e começava a escrever em sua palma com uma letra miúda e bagunçada.

"Meu telefone. Pode me ligar a qualquer hora. E Edward?" ele subiu os olhos para encontrar os dela "Compra um par de luvas, você está gelado!"

A testa dele se franziu mais uma vez antes que ele concordasse com a cabeça. Dakotta não entendeu porque ter as mãos frias o incomodaria tanto, mas acabou se compadecendo com sua situação.

"Ah!" exclamou "Espera!"

Edward se surpreendeu quando ela apoiou a mãozinha quente em seu ombro e debruçou-se em direção ao banco traseiro.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou, cansado de se sentir tão confuso perto dessa garota.

"Procurando uma coisa!" a voz dela soou abafada e ele só enxergava suas pernas.

De repente ela soltou um gritinho e um de seus pés saiu do chão com a perda de equilíbrio, agindo guiado pelo instinto, ele se moveu rapidamente, ficando de joelhos no assento e a segurando pela cintura.

"Você está bem?" perguntou meio ríspido.

"Claro que sim!" ela devolveu parecendo irritada "Eu só me desequilibrei, meu Deus!"

Ele se sentiu meio estúpido. Realmente não fora nada demais, e de alguma forma ele não convencia o corpo a soltá-la e voltar a sentar.

"Seus tênis são roxos." ele disse bobamente.

Dakotta o encarou por cima do ombro, esse homem, rapaz, garoto, tão bonito e tão estranho.

Começou a se erguer, voltando para o banco da frente e, relutantes, os dedos dele acabaram a libertando.

"É..." ela disse, franzindo o nariz antes de sorrir "São roxos. E isso é pra você!"

Ela depositou um par de luvas pretas no colo dele.

"Luvas?"

"Luvas."

"Por que?"

Eu não queria que você sentisse frio. Ela definitivamente não poderia dizer isso. Então apenas deu de ombros.

"Parece que você precisa."

"Isso é algum tipo de suborno pra não ter que tirar fotos do acidente?" a ênfase dele na última palavra a fez balançar os ombros nervosamente.

Mas o resto da frase lhe deu vontade de bater na própria testa. Era uma ideia genial, pena que não tinha pensado nisso antes.

"Eu não faria isso."

Nenhum dos dois acreditou.

"Vamos logo." ele resmungou, daquele jeito meio irritado de novo.

"Pode ir!" ela apontou em direção a porta, e repousou as mãos no colo, sem dar qualquer indicação que sairia dali.

"Você vai junto!" Edward falou com tanta raiva que Dakotta arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Bipolar, definitivamente.

"Você já tem as minhas informações, não precisa mais de mim!"

"Desce do carro, Dakotta." ele rosnou.

Pronto. Ela pensou. Já está puto de novo!

"Meu Deus!" Dakotta exclamou, abrindo a porta do carro "Tem remédios pra isso sabia? Nada que uma tarja preta não resolva!"

Assim que seu corpo estava completamente para fora, Edward já estava na sua frente.

"Cacete!" ela apertou o peito, como se isso fosse impedir seu coração de escapar "Você é rápido demais!"

"Não, não sou." ele disse sombrio mais uma vez.

"Tá... Tanto faz..." Dakotta girou os olhos, gesticulando para demonstrar que não se importava.

"Você é extremamente irritante!" Edward quase gritou.

"Então me deixe ir embora!" ela parecia soletrar as palavras, de tão devagar que as pronunciou.

Era um problema de solução tão simples.

Infelizmente não era o que Edward pensava. E só o que ele pensava que era realmente importante, especialmente por ele ter os meios de fazer sua vontade prevalecer. E assim o fez.

Em um momento, eles estavam frente a frente, entre a porta do carro e o muro que cercava o estacionamento, no momento seguinte, as costas de Dakotta estavam imprensadas contra o muro e a mão de Edward envolvia seu pescoço quase completamente, impedindo a entrada de ar, a segurando tão alto que seus pés balançavam a alguns centímetros do chão.

"Vai me ouvir agora?!" ele vociferou, com a boca próxima ao rosto dela.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos cantos dos olhos dela, e nenhum dos dois sabia falar com certeza se era por medo ou pela falta de oxigênio. As mãos pequenas dela agarravam o pulso dele com força, não que isso pudesse mudar alguma coisa, mas ela tentava mesmo assim.

Os olhos dela começaram a girar para a parte de trás da cabeça e suas pálpebras pesavam tanto que parecia humanamente impossível mantê-las abertas. Suas mãos afrouxaram o aperto em volta do braço de Edward, só então ele se deu conta de que sua ameaça estava passando para assassinato.

Quando ele a soltou, o corpo da garota foi ao chão, e ela tossia sem parar, uma das mãos em volta da garganta, a outra secando as lágrimas que ainda escapavam sem controle.

Edward se remexeu inquieto. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo e sabia disso, mas aquela mulher-demônio mexia com ele da pior maneira possível!

"Você está bem?"

Ainda com uma das mãos em volta do próprio pescoço, Dakotta olhou para cima, completamente incrédula e, quando viu na expressão de Edward que ele realmente falava sério, começou a rir.

Ela não achava a situação realmente engraçada, na verdade estava com tanto medo que sentia até uma dor aguda no estômago, mas nada impedia a risada de escapar por seus lábios.

"Você está bem?" Edward repetiu, genuinamente preocupado dessa vez.

"Oh meu Deus!" ela exclamou ainda entre gargalhadas, tentando se levantar com alguma dificuldade já que tinha que agarrar a própria barriga em meio aos ataques de riso.

"Dakotta?" ele tentou ajuda-la, mas ela se desvencilhou, apoiando as costas no muro.

"Não... encosta... em mim!" ofegou, se esforçando muito para demonstrar a raiva que realmente sentia, o que era extremamente complicado quando se está rindo descontroladamente.

Dakotta encontrou forças para começar a andar, mas não para parar de rir, então começou a se afastar, mas ele a seguiu.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Claro que não!" ela berrou sem se virar "Não sei se você reparou, mas tentou me matar ali atrás então, não, Edward! Eu não estou bem!"

Antes que a perna dela pudesse completar o passo, Edward já estava na sua frente.

Uma corrente de xingamentos foi distribuída na forma de resmungos por Dakotta, o que fez brotar um sorriso no rosto perfeito de Edward.

"Não faça isso!" ela gritou, irritada.

A beleza dele agora a estava deixando com um pouco de medo, parecia que estava ali somente para distrai-la de suas personalidades, especialmente da assustadora, a que estava muito interessada em acabar com a raça dela.

Já para Edward, Dakotta ficava realmente agradável aos olhos quando nervosa. Se ele fosse sincero, ela era realmente bonita com aquele cabelo castanho comprido, ondulado, a franja caindo nos olhos também castanhos que agora estavam claros por ela ter chorado. Ele não conseguia controlar a linha de pensamentos, não sabia se gostava dela ou se a odiava.

"Desculpa, eu... Não posso evitar!" ele deu de ombros de um jeito bonitinho.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Dakotta, por que ele não age de um jeito só, por que não continua sendo um escroto pra ela poder ir embora? Não, ele tem que se fazer de tímido e fofo pra deixa-la confusa e começar a pensar que ele nunca foi grosso, não de verdade, e que ela tinha imaginado tudo.

A gente sente dor quando toma uma surra só na imaginação? Porque a garganta dela ainda estava bem dolorida.

"Tudo bem..."

"Mesmo?" ele piscou algumas vezes, surpreso.

"É, ótimo. Só não chegue mais perto de mim."

Era um pedido plausível, não era?

Aparentemente não, já que ele não se controlou e continuou seguindo os passos rápidos de Dakotta.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" ele perguntou, parecendo magoado.

Por que esse estacionamento tinha que ser tão grande?

"Você é psicótico!" ela gritou meio esganiçada, ainda com resquícios da histeria que quase a matou de tanto rir.

"Bom..." ele deu de ombros novamente "Você não me deixa no meu normal..."

"Ahh... Agora a culpa é minha?!" por mais que ela tentasse, sua voz não voltava ao volume normal "Eu que peguei sua mão e coloquei em volta do meu pescoço? Eu que fiz você me tirar do chão?!"

Edward notou que quanto mais irritada ela ficava, mais um sotaque diferente aflorava em suas palavras, mas ele não conseguia ter certeza de onde era.

"Você está com raiva?"

Isso fez Dakotta parar. Ela virou na direção dele, mas depois do que aconteceu, ela suspeitava que quebraria a mão se batesse nele. E sabia que isso não fazia sentido nenhum.

"O que você acha?" perguntou numa voz baixa, carregada de ódio.

Agora Edward ficou extremamente surpreso, já que ele esperava medo, pavor, negação, mas ódio? Ela parecia capaz de mata-lo, mesmo que ele soubesse que isso era impossível.

Ele baixou o olhar para os próprios sapatos e correu os dedos pelo cabelo, os lábios se repuxando num princípio de sorriso, mas quando voltou a procura-la, ela não estava mais ali.

O cheiro dela ainda persistia em volta dele, como uma nuvem doce, floral, levemente picante, com uma nota amarga sutil. Dava água na boca e era fácil de seguir, apesar de não ser tão forte, era... Distinto.

Girou nos calcanhares, pronto para sair em busca da mulher-demônio que tanto o incomodava, mas deu de cara com uma ripa de madeira, literalmente.

Dakotta usara toda sua força, tinha certeza disso. A ripa quebrou, mas Edward mal virara o rosto para o lado! Quem ela queria enganar, ele nem se moveu. Toda sua força foi o mesmo que nada.

Olhou para o pedaço de madeira em suas mãos e recomeçou a rir. Dessa vez não era apenas histeria sem propósito, ela apenas percebeu uma verdade: iria morrer naquela noite. Se tivesse controlado o temperamento, se não tivesse batido no carro prateado brilhante e idiota poderia estar em casa a essa hora, assistindo uma reprise de Esquadrão da Moda e comendo Cup Noodles.

Ela odiava Cup Noodles, mas era o melhor substituto para Miojo Lamen sabor galinha caipira que ela havia encontrado até agora. Sentia saudades de casa.

"Você me bateu!" Edward exclamou, parecendo chocado com o conceito.

Sem saber o que dizer, por motivos óbvios, Dakotta apenas deu de ombros. Poderia morrer, mas ao menos teve a coragem de usar a cara dele como piñata. Teria sido mais divertido se tivesse encontrado uma barra de ferro, mas nem tudo é perfeito.

"Por que me bateu?"

"Você apertou a minha garganta!" apontou pro próprio pescoço, onde cinco marcas roxas começavam a aparecer "Quase me matou! Eu nem te fiz cócegas, entuba essa, tá bom?"

Eles se encararam em silêncio. Edward ainda não se acostumara com o ódio no olhar dela e não sabia se isso deveria irrita-lo ainda mais ou não. Ela era uma humana impotente e sabia disso, mas ainda assim o desafiava.

Dakotta aceitara sua morte iminente, não estava feliz, mas sabia que havia abusado da sorte vezes demais. Se era pra morrer, que pelo menos fosse nas mãos daquele homem tão perfeito e tão completamente bizarro. Daria uma bela manchete no The Sun: "Brasileira encontrada morta em estacionamento. Ela só queria comer um miojo."

"Dá pra acabar logo com isso?" perguntou, irritadiça.

Edward balançou a cabeça de leve, seus olhos ganharam foco, como se a voz dela tivesse o trazido de volta de algum lugar distante.

"Não está com medo?"

"Estou com raiva."

"De onde você é?" ela girou os olhos, jogando o pedaço de pau na lixeira, fazendo barulho.

"Ah, vai pro inferno!"

Ele se aproximou a passos longos, porém lentos.

"Você realmente não tem medo?" ela deu de ombros "Então por que seu coração está acelerando?"

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

"Pelo menos não tive que tirar as fotos do seu carro."

Por que ela ainda o provocava? Ele sabia que era uma coisa boba, que não deveria se deixar abalar, mas ficou completamente enraivecido.

"Parece que você _quer_ morrer!" ele abriu os braços, inconformado.

"Eu não quero!" ela imitou seu movimento "Mas isso não muda nada!"

Muda tudo.

Mesmo que Edward não quisesse admitir.

A distância entre os dois estava fechada. O corpo dela estava mais quente que o normal, seu sangue bombeava rapidamente pelas veias. Fazia o corpo dele parecer ainda mais frio.

Quando as pontas dos dedos de Edward tocaram a bochecha dela, ele quase se afastou, como se tivesse se queimado na pele fervente, mas ele precisava fazer aquilo, por forças que estavam além de sua vontade.

A respiração dela se acelerou e o medo brilhava ao lado do ódio em seus olhos.

Teimosa até o último instante. O pensamento o fez sorrir.

"Fique parada bem aí." ele murmurou, baixando o rosto para mais perto dela.

"Vai se foder." ela replicou entredentes, mas não teve qualquer iniciativa para tentar fugir.

Edward sorriu e envolveu a bochecha dela com a palma da mão, seu rosto era tão pequeno que as pontas dos dedos dele encontravam a linha de seu cabelo.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e sua respiração ficou ainda mais ofegante, seu hálito, quase tão quente quanto seu corpo, formava vapor no ar noturno. Ele desejou saber se aquela reação era por medo ou talvez nojo, mas não perguntou.

Em vez disso, seus lábios frios tocaram os dela fazendo com que seus olhos abrissem num estalo.

Ele a estava beijando?! Ela não deveria estar morta?

Se isso fosse o jeito que ele escolheu para deixa-la despedir-se da vida, não seria ela quem diria para que ele parasse. Se esse fosse o jeito que ele a mataria, talvez a morte não fosse tão ruim assim...

Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta.

E ela abraçou.

Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço gelado de seu carrasco e se permitiu aproveitar cada instante daquele beijo tão inesperado e tão bom.

Edward não controlava os próprios pensamentos, ele já deveria ter parado e sugado todo o sangue daquela... daquela...

Os lábios dela se movendo contra os dele não o deixavam raciocinar com clareza.

Naquele momento os dois tiveram certeza de uma coisa: um seria a morte do outro. E apesar de Dakotta ter certeza absoluta de que não sobreviveria à primeira hora, Edward começava a considerar a possibilidade de ter encontrado seu ponto fraco naquela mulher infernal.

.

* * *

**N/A.:** Não sei se vai fazer sentido pra vocês, nem se vão gostar, mas isso é uma fanfic de fanfic, já que a Marcella (**fanfiction ~cellaes**) criou a Dakotta pra "**A Hell Called Edward Cullen**" (que vocês todas super deveriam ler) e o Edward é da Obsession (que ainda não está no site, infelizmente), mas espero que pelo menos se divirtam um pouco com esse inception maluco.

Se a ideia da personagem original perturbar demais, troquem o nome por Bella que tá tdo certo, já que provavelmente não seria a Bella mais doida que eu já escrevi, néam?

Como várias outras coisas que eu tenho colocado aqui, é antiguinha, por isso o jeito de escrever é diferente! E pra vocês esperando a estréia da **Tentation**, calma... tá chegando!


End file.
